Cross-coupling reactions (“CCRs”) of organometallic/main group reagents with, for example, organic halides permit the construction of carbon-carbon and carbon-nitrogen bonds. Although CCRs are atom-efficient processes, the known CCRs have drawbacks, including the undesired formation of homo-coupled products and the use of toxic metals. As such, new methods for the cross coupling of organic compounds to form new carbon-carbon bonds and new carbon-nitrogen bonds are needed.